The infection
by coli narago
Summary: Five years after Link has finished his adventure, an old wound becomes infected. He leaves it alone for a while, ignoring it. Finally, while working hard in the scorching sun, he colapses. Will he survuve his illness? Rated for serious wounds.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody! It's me, Emma, again! And I'm super excited to publish my next story! I love Zelda stories and I thought that this would be good idea. I was actually so excited to write this that I missed almost my entire math class wrighting it. Though I was there, I listen to nothing and took no notes. Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy this! I am!

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Nintendo.

Link's POV

Link groggily got out of bed, three minutes after Fado had called him. His arm burned painfully, but he did his best to ignore it. It had been five years since he had returned from his grand adventure, and he was now twenty-three years old.

But, still, no matter how much time passed, one wound on his right, upper arm still persisted. Link had grown to ignore it.

As Link dressed, he checked it in his mirror. Red and swollen. That was the way it had been for the past month, but it still got slightly worse everyday. But, still being quiet little Link, he didn't let anyone know that he was concerned over it.

The village women were constantly fussing over it. Even Rusl and Fado often told him that he should have it checked out. However, Link didn't like being fussed over and didn't like attention.

Link only took a few seconds to look over the red wound and slipped on his short-sleeved shirt. Then he exited the tree house to prepare Epona for work that day.

Five minutes later, Link was trotting through the town when Uli appeared from her seat beside the stream. The first thing she did was grab Epona's reins to stop her and looked Link straight in the eye.

"Link" she accused. "Have you gotten someone to check out the arm of your, yet?"

"No, I haven't, Uli. I don't need to, either. It'll be just fine."

"You'll get sick and drop dead. Just you watch."

"I won't get sick and I won't drop dead. I will, however, be late for work if you don't let me go."

"Alright, Link. I'll let you go this time, but here's a warning for you: if that isn't checked out by tomorrow, then I'll have Rusl and Fado hold you down while Mayor Bo sits on you, so I can check it out."

Link laughed. Personally, he thought that the obese Bo sitting on him would cause more damage than good. "I'll might let you tomorrow, if it really means so much to you."

Uli's voice softened considerably, her eyes pleading instead of the previous fiery daggers, as she took her free hand and put it on his. "It does, Link. It means the world to me. That wound is going to cause problems, and I don't want to lose you."

"Okay. I'll let you look at it after work, but I need to go now. I'm already late" then he added with a chuckle, "and, do you really want Fado to try to take care of the goats by himself?"

"Hurry up. But, remember your promise."

"I will."

Three hours later, Link was riding under the hot southern sun as he rode around the pasture, keeping the goats in line. His arm was burning more than ever, but still he rode and worked.

This went on for a few minutes, until all of the goats were accounted for and grazing peacefully. Link dismounted and walked over to Fado.

"Good job, Bud. Bit slower than usual, though. Is there a reason for that?" Oh, man. Did my arm really keep mr going that slow? Apparently Fado recognized the face. "I'm not mad, Bud. I'm concerned. How's that arm working for you? Is it all right?

"I'm fine, Fado. Are you people ever going to stop worrying about it?" His tone was part annoyed, but more playful than anything else.

"No. We're not. You're gonna get sick." He placed a large hand on the warrior's shoulder. "I can see how red and swollen it is. Its getting worse everyday, and it won't stop until it's treated."

"Don't worry. I already promised Uli that I'd let her look at it after work today." A look of relief swept over Fado's face and he took his hand off Link's shoulder, only to grab him in a great big embrace.

"Thanks, bud. I was really worried. None of us want to lose you." Finally Fado released him.

Another half hour passed and suddenly Link's world began to swim. Colors blended and swam, and his arm burned with excruciating pain. It felt as if someone was pulling it apart at the wound/seam. Then heard Fado say something that he didn't catch and he felt himself fall to the earth before all went silent and black.

Fado's POV

I was the most relieved man in the world when Link told me of his promise to Uli. I had been so worried. Link was always quiet and never told anybody if he had a problem, so, even if he was worried about his wound, he hadn't told.

Now, I'm no doctor, but I know what happens when an injury gets infected. It gets red, and swollen and pussy. Then the lad who bears it gets sick.

His fever burns and he gets all clammy and cold and sweats a lot.

Then, the poor soul dies.

Link's wound had been a bright red for a month. And, within the last week, it had become swollen. And it never went down, either. It only got brighter and larger. It would not be long before it got pussy. Then comes the fever, and finally, the death.

I was not ready to lose Link.

Five years ago, I suffered more than anything. I'd sat in this very pasture all by myself. And it wasn't the lonliness that got to my most, though. It was not knowing whether my close friend was even alive.

And when he returned with those tots for the last time, I'd jumped for joy and ran to him and embraced him and not let him go until he complained that I was hurting his broken rib.

At that, I immediately let go and apologized, asking if he was okay and if I'd seriously damaged anything.

That day, I'd been so happy that Link was safe and here to stay.

And then, five years later, an old injury came back to haunt me. And I needed once again, to wonder whether Link would survive or not. I shouldn't have to suffer like this again.

The relief that swept through me when I was told of Link

S promise was amazing. It wad like a tidal wave. Incredible and absolutely the second best feeling in the world.

The best was bringing him home safe the first time.

And then something happened.

Link began to sway. I didn't know what was happening, but he grabbed his arm and swayed even more violently. "Link. Bud, are you all right? Link!?" He collapsed to the ground.

I fell to the ground and grabbed his unconscious form. "Link, oh, come on, Link wake up." I was absolutely freaking out. "Come on, Bud. Let's get you out of here."

I picked him up and brought him down to the village.

Uli's POV

I sat impatiently at my kitchen table and tapped the top, awaiting Link's arrival. I couldn't take the wait any longer. And he promised. Link never breaks his promises.

It was just then that Fado came bounding through my door, carrying my nearly-son in his arms.

"Uli! He's sick. We were right to worry about the injury. He collapsed right in the middle of the pasture!"

Oh my goddesses. I should never have let him go to work this morning. I should have dragged him inside and patched him up. Fado would have understood. I know he would have; he was just as concerned as I had been.

Now it was too late. The wound was infected and Link was sick.

A/N: This is the end of this chapter! I'm already done the second one, but I won't post it until I get at least one review. And if you have any questions, just ask in your review. I'll answer them in the next chapter. Okay? Good. Hope you enjoy my latest story!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters; Craimer and Seinfeld belong to ABC and the remaining belong to Nintendo.

Flock o' Seagulls : Thanks for reviewing on my last chapter! It always makes me happy to read what other people think about my stories. Luv ya bunches! BTW, I luv the name. It's so perfectly random!

Lady Shadowcat : Thanks to you, too, for reviewing. I have most definately took a log time to think about what you said about the time difference, which is why I took so long to review. Unfortunately, I know next to nothing about science and next to everything about magic. Can you give me some ideas for the infection of the wound, that would be great. Again, I really appreciate the feedback.

Uli's POV

I jumped up and ushered Fado into the next room, praying to Ordonna that Link would survive. I need Link to survive this. If he didn't, I didn't know what I'd do.

We laid him down on the bed and I stared in his face. A strong hand landed on my right shoulder. "It'll be all right, I'm gonna go get Rusl so that we can get him patched up, okay?" Fado's voice came warm and welcome, yet rough and familiar as always. I simply nodded.

Rusl's POV

I was down at the spring, training, when I heard pounding feet on the path.

"Yo! Bud!" Fado's voice came distressed and out of breath. I wondered what the hell could possibly have happened to put him in such a state. The last time he'd been like this was when the children went missing and Link left.

The whole thing really hadn't gone back to normal after that. For the first roughly year and half, Link was withdrawn and jumpy. I'd done my best to help him out, but finally decided that it was something he needed to get over with himself. For another six months after that, he was still going to Hyrule Castle Town on frequent occasion to see the queen and attend to stately buisness.

Two other changes had taken place as well. The first was my son, Colin. I'd always hoped that he'd take a liking to swordplay, though he never had. Always wishing and reintroducing it to him, he never found a liking in it until the whole catastrophy.

Also, He was much braver when speaking and playing with his peers. Colin had always shied away from the other village children and never really took part in what was happening in their games. Always stand to the side and looking on from the sidelines. Recently, though, he'd taken part and even led a few games himself.

The second change was Link and Ilia's love. It had always been obvious that the two would someday grow up and fall in love with each other and everybody noticed it, except for the two of them.

Until they came back home.

Now, they were really hitting it off and we were just waiting for that proposal. The entire village could see it coming, and we were all just waiting patiently.

Finally, for the past three years, everything has been perfect. Between Link and Ilia and Colin's new attitude, everything seemed perfect. Only one thing was wrong. Link had several wounds that hadn't quite healed. And that one on his arm was getting quite dangerous to his health.

Though I was relieved of the promise Link had made to my wife only that morning.

I thought all of this over in a fraction of a second.

Just then, Fado came bounding around the corner (the perfect Craimer, if you ever watch Seinfeld, though Rusl doesn't know that). "Rusl! Hurry, come on! He gotta get back to the village! Link's sick. Uli's watching him at your place!" Oh, dear goddesses. Please allow him to survive.

"I'm coming." And like hell, I was. My sword was sheathed and I was running like wild man before I knew what was going on. I don't think I've

run so fast in my life.

A/N: Sorry this one was so short. I just needed to write about the past in this one. Sorry. Anyway, I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least one review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody! It's me again! Now, I needed a way to explain the gap between receiving the injury and it becoming infected. I decided not to use magic, because then I would need to find some anti-curse spell or something along those lines to heal it. I really don't feel like going into all that right now, so I've come up with a slightly unlikely medical explanation:

Something rather toxic, horse manure for instance, finally found it's way to the still-open-though-not-deep wound and infected it. If you need a reason why it's still open, then he stretched his arm to far in the wrong direction and it re-opened.

Lady shadowcat: Again, thanks so much for the extensive feedback and all of your truly marvelous help.

Legendofzelda4life: It's absolutely wonderful to see you again! I don't care if you're a bit late; as long as you got here, right? Fashionably late; it's the best way to be.

RaidenAzami: I know! Craimer rocks! Seinfeld is the best show on the planet. Did you see the last one? It was so funny! They ended up in jail for all the things they did over the years. Hilarious! And, thanks for the feedback.

Flock o' seagulls: I love your English teacher! Seinfeld rocks! Glad you liked the chapter

Now, on to the story!

Rusl's POV

There was a bit of white puss surrounding the wound on Link's arm, which was not a good sign. I just sat and wondered what in the world could have happen tot he poor guy that infected such an old injury. My guess:

Some sort of toxic waste (horse poop) got into it.

All I could do was sit and pray that he would be all right.

I wiped the damp cloth over his burning forehead again.

Ilia's POV

I had five empty bottles clinking together in the basket that I'd brought with me. I was in the woods just beyond the old wooden bridge, looking for herbs that could help with the infection on Link's arm.

He hadn't listened to anyone about getting his wound looked at by a doctor, even me. If he were to listen to anyone, it would be me, and I had told him a million times, or so it seemed. Never did he listen.

I cried into my pillow last night, and the night before, and the night before that, which was the day that my beloved had fallen ill. That's right: three days passed and there was no sign of him getting better; only of getting worse.

If I lost that man, I would fall apart. I would never stop crying. I would never marry a single man. Never. Link was the only man that I wanted. There were no others in my life.

I knew that my father would never allow me to stay unmarried for my entire life, and if I was unwed by the time that I was thirty years old, he would be forced to find a man for me; it was the only choice that he had.

I would never love him, though. No matter how much my husband loved me, I would never love him in return. Never would I be able to give him the love and affection that a wife should provide for her husband.

Instead, I should always be thinking about Link. Should I lose him, I would never wish to see anything but the grave where he was buried. I shall allow my friends to bring me food and clothes, but never, ever leave his grave.

It was then that I realized that I had been sitting idle, weeping, in the middle of the forest, as the sun was setting. I ought to hurry before it got far. My head was in my hands and I was on my knees, the basket that Uli lent me and Sera's bottles were strewn across the forest floor.

If I sat here and did nothing, then my worst nightmares would come true. If I did not retrieve the herbs and spring water that I was sent for, then Link's infection would grow still, and he would die.

With a new determination in my heart, I stood and held my head up high, and drew myself to my full height. I had a job to do. And it needed to be done without breaking down in the middle of the vast woods.

The small green and brown herbs covered the bottom of the wide basket I held, with a two-inch layer. On top of those, were five glass bottles filled with spring water. It was sure to help Link is some way or another. All I needed to do now, was go back to the village and deliver them to whomever was watch Link right now.

I began the nighttime trek home.

Fado's POV

I sat in the chair next to Link's bed. We had decided to move him back to his house two days ago, with someone always on guard. It was my night to Keep Link alive.

I wondered where in the world Ilia could be, she left for the forest a whole hour ago. Link really needed those herbs and spring water. The wound was getting even more red and pussy.

Just then the front door opened and a thin young woman with blood-shot eyes appeared in the doorway. There was dirt on her pants, and she was sniffing. I could tell that she had been crying.

I took the basket from her outstretched hand with my right, and pulled her into a tight embrace with my left.

"Are you okay? I can tell that you've been crying." I whispered into her ear.

She sniffed again and pulled away. "I was, before. I'm fine now. Thanks anyway, though, Fado."

"I'm worried about him to", was all I said. She just nodded and took a few herbs from the basket on the table, where I had set it, and a bottle of spring water. The she sat down beside Link's sickbed. I sat down at the table, across the room, so that I could watch.

Ilia took the water and put it in a pan, waiting for it to boil. When she thought it was ready, she took a clean bandage and soaked it, to clean it, and added some crushed herbs to the boiling pot. Finally, she removed the old bandage, but some whole leafs on the wound, and cover it all with the new, herb-smelling cloth.

A wet bandage, especially a hot one, always needed something to stop the water from flooding the wound. You use herbs, so that when the allowed water does pass through, it takes the medicine-like properties of the herb with it, into the bloodstream. And, though you could use regular water, using spring water makes more sense, since it already has healing powers. That way, you got maximum healing. (does he sound like TV commercial or what?)

Ilia didn't hang around for long, claiming that she needed to return home before her dad freaked out, Though that was probably a very accurate excuse, I knew that the main reason was simply because she couldn't bear to see Link so ill.

It was hard for me to look at him so pale, thin and bony from not eating for three days and working so hard previous to that.

I must have been a million times harder for Ilia, who we his beloved. We were just waiting for Link to pop the question. We all knew. It was the way that they looked into each other's eyes. It was the way that they smiled at each other and the brilliant glow that radiated off of each of them when they looked at each other. It was the way they spoke to each other and treated each other's very presence. They were in love.


	4. Authors note

A/N: The next chapter will be the last one. I will actually have two last chapters. They will be alternate endings. There will be a happy one and a sad one.

They will beposted at the same time. You may read one or the other, but I would personally prefer for you to read and review both. Of course, I cannot force you to do anything, but it would be much appreciated it you would read both of the alternate endings.

I thank each of the following for reading and reviewing my story; it means a lot to me:

Flock o' seagulls

Lady Shadowcat

Legendofzelda4life

RaidenAzami

Haninator

Thank you so much, all of you, and I rally appreciate all of your wonderful reviews!


	5. Sad alternative ending

A/N: Here is the sad ending. I hope you all like it. The next one will be the happy ending, if your more interested in that. However, I hope you will read both.

ATTENTION

**TISSUE WARNING**

Uli's POV

Dawn was just breaking and I looked out Link's bedroom window at the rising sun. A run sunrise. That meant that there would be poor weather today.

I looked farther, down to the path leading to the little village. Advancing toward the tree house were two figures. The first was my son. Colin was now a strong sixteen years old, but never a day passed when his admiration for Link shrank. In fact, with every passing year, it seemed that the boy looked up to the warrior even more.

Hold his hand, and a basket in the other, was his sister, Melissa. She looked up to Link as well, though it was really Colin that was her hero. There was nothing more that she wanted, than to be just like her older brother, who strove to be just like Link.

I soppose, that if they all got their wish, we would have a village of strong, in every sense of the word, individuals. For that was what Link was.

I looked down at him one more time. A week had passed since Link had fallen ill. He was pale and bony, still, except for the shallow breaths that heaved his chest up and down every once in a while.

All of this was my fault. If I had just listened to my heart, than I would have stopped Link from going to work that day. I would have kept him from straining himself on such a hot day. I could have stopped him. I could have treated the wound that was killing him now. I could have helped him.

I could have saved him.

I heard the door behind me open and two sets of footsteps entered the room.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Melissa's soft high voice penetrated the silence. I couldn't bring myself to answer. I couldn't find my strength. I could only wallow in my guilt. There was nothing to say, anyway, even if I could find the courage somewhere deep within me to say it.

A strong hand fell on my shoulder. "Mom. Your tired. Go home. I can watch him now." Colin then took my hands and helped me to my feet, and out the door. I climbed down the ladder, with my son right behind me.

I turned to him when he both had our feet on the ground. "Colin?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"Did I ever tell you how proud I am of you?"

"Of me?"

"Yes, Colin. You." I looked at him straight in the eye. "You've become such a wonderful, strong, brave man."

"I always wanted to be just like Link. Do you think I did it?" I couldn't help it; I pulled my son into a hug.

"Yes, you did it. I just pray that you never need go through what Link did. And what he is going through now." I let go of Colin.

"No one should have to go through what Link did. He did it well, though." We were silent for a moment, just looking at our feet.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that he's going to make it?"

I couldn't answer that question. I honestly didn't believe that he would live to see another day. I knew, deep within my heart and soul, that he was dying. I knew it in my heart, but I didn't want to admit it.

Instead, I broke down crying. My hand flew to my face and I let all the tears flow. I felt me knees begin to give way, but I felt two strong arms around me. They gently placed me on the ground and I sat there, in the dirt, crying. I sat there crying in my sons arms.

Finally, got words to come out of my mouth. "No, Colin. No, he's not going to make it." The arms around me tightened considerably, but he did not cry. Colin did not cry. And I was proud of him.

Rusl's POV

My children had gone to relieve their mother of her post an hour ago, yet there was no sign of my family. Still, I stayed patiently outside my house, practicing my swordsmanship again. I had been at it all morning when My beautiful wife emerged from the pathway leading to Link's home.

Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were red. There was dirt on her skirts

I could tell that she had been crying, and I didn't like what I meant. I rushed to her side.

"Uli? What is wrong? Link, is he… is he…" I couldn't bring myself to say the word dead. It felt too much like he was actually gone.

"No. No, he's… he's alive. I just don't think that he will be for much longer. He's dying, Rusl. He's leaving us." I hugged my wife tighter, right there in the middle of the village. I held on to her, and I held on tight. And I didn't let go.

Colin's POV

I sat in the tree house looking out the window. I watched as the birds flew by and as the dark storm clouds slowly moved in. It was going to be a really bad storm. I contemplated sending Melissa home to be with Mom and Dad.

I remembered that Link had always liked storms. He always said that they weren't scary, they were just free. They were just being themselves, doing what they liked to do best.

And he always told me to be like a storm cloud. That I should do what I like, even if the others do think it's a little strange. He always did what he wanted to do best. He always wanted to ride Epona, fast and lighthearted, to jump over the largest obstacles that the mare could make.

He never told any of that stuff to anyone but me. It's probably because I was the only one who wouldn't think he was absolutely crazy.

Then my thoughts drifted off onto another topic. I wondered if I could be the next Link. I wanted to know if I could fight valiantly, and bravely. If I could teach the same lessons, if I could work at the ranch. I wanted to be the next Link.

The breathing of the man in front of me suddenly became shallow and hoarse. I took up his hand and realized that it was getting cooler. These were Link's last moments and I knew it.

"Melissa!" The five year old came bounding up to me. She knew that something was wrong, if she didn't know exactly what. "Go get Ilia, Mom, Dad and Fado. And run. They need to get here NOW."

She took off toward the door at a healthy jog.

"RUN!!!" I screamed through sobs.

Melissa's POV

I was sitting on the floor next to Colin's chair, drawing a picture. I didn't know what it was, but something was making everybody very sad. I wished I knew, then maybe I could make them happy again. I didn't like it when everyone was sad.

I wondered why Link was sleeping so much. Didn't he need to work at the ranch? I thought that no one liked when Fado ran the ranch all by himself. I didn't know why Link didn't just get up and work.

I also knew that people were also at his house. They looked really sad when they looked at him. Even more so then when they weren't. I was drawing a lot of really happy pictures for everybody.

Colin got up and moved across the room. Then he looked at Link and called my name.

"Melissa!" So, like a good little girl, I got up and went over to him.

""Get Ilia, Mom, Dad and Fado. And run. They need to get here NOW."

I didn't know why half the village need to get here, but I ran across the room to the door.

"RUN!!!!!!!!" Colin screamed at me. He was crying really, really hard and Colin never cried. Something was making him really sad.

Then, I noticed that he was holding Link's hand and crying over him. I hoped that Link wasn't sick or anything. No one I ever knew had really gotten sick before, but I knew that it was really bad, and if they got too sick, they died. I never knew anyone that died, either, but I knew that it was really bad. My mommy had told me that when someone died, they left and nobody ever saw them again.

I really hoped that Link wouldn't leave, but I realized that must have been what everyone was so sad about. Link was leaving and they didn't want him to.

And that was why I needed to get my mommy and daddy and Ilia and Fado up here. So that they could say goodbye before he left.

So, I ran as fast as I could, down to the village and ran to Ilia's house first.

Ilia's POV

I was sitting on my bed when I heard the front door open.

"Ilia!" Melissa called. I ran downstairs to see her.

"Ilia!" The little girl ran up to me and started pulling on my dress. "Ilia! Link's dying! Colin wants you to go up to his house!" What?!?! Link! No! Link couldn't die. It was unallowed. I couldn't let it happen. I would kill myself.

I ran up the path as fast as I ever have.

Fado's POV

I was in the ranch, thinking about how lonely it was up there and about if Link would survive this or not. Then I heard Melissa's little voice call from the gate.

"Fado! Come fast! Link's dying and Colin wants you now!"

No. No. No, this wasn't happening. Link couldn't die. He just couldn't I didn't know what to do, but my legs sure seemed to. They ran.

Uli's POV

I was sitting on the couch, my head resting on my husband's chest, and I wondered about how much more time Link had. I didn't need to wonder much longer, because my own little girl came running, bearing news.

"Mommy! Daddy! Come fast! Link is dying and Colin wants you up at his house!"

It was time.

Colin's POV

I held Link's chilling hand as I knelt and cried by his bed. Then there was a movement next to my head.

"Colin." Came Link's raspy voice.

"Link!"

"Stop crying" I stopped crying.

"Tell Ilia that I love her." I nodded

"Remember the storm."

"I will."

"And know that I'm proud of you, Colin."

"Thank you."

And Link died.

Ilia's POV

When I walked into that room and saw Link's lifeless body on that bed, I dropped to the ground where I was. Colin wrapped his arms around me, trying to comfort me, but it was no use. I trashed about and pushed him away. Then he left the room.

I crawled over to the lifeless corpse of my only true beloved and kissed him on his cold, blue lips. "I love you." I whispered to him.

Colin walked in the room behind me and knelt next to me.

"He woke up just before he died."

That took me by surprise.

"He did?!? What did he say?"

"He told me to tell you that he loves you."

"I love him too."

Then he got up and left me alone again.

Colin's POV

The rain was pouring hard and I sat in my loft, where my bed is. The thunder rolled and the lightning striked. Then I heard another noise.

It was my sister whimpering on her bed on the first floor. I climbed down the ladder and snuck into her room.

"What's wrong, Melissa?"

"I'm afraid of the storm." I sat on the bed with her and set her on my lap before continuing.

"You know, the storm is nothing to be afraid of. It's just doing what it likes to do most, no matter what other people think. It's just being itself."

"Why?"

"Because your always soposed to be yourself. Never do something or not do something, just because other people may think it's a little strange."

"Even us?"

"Even us." She immediately calmed down and climbed into bed and began to hum. "Why are you humming?"

"Because you said that you should do what you want to do, even if others think it's a little strange. Humming make me sleepy, so I can sleep." Suddenly her face dropped and the song ended. "Is that okay?"

"That's perfect, and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"I won't."

"Good." And with that, I began to leave the room.

"Colin." It was Melissa again.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Bo's POV

Seven years have passed since the death of our hero, Link, and still my daughter grieves, claiming that she shall never love another man. She is thirty years old, so I have traveled to the city and found her a man.

Purlo was rich and could keep her living in style. He had a large house in castle town, and jumped at the thought of a wife. It was perfect for my daughter.

Ilia's POV

I was right. Ten years have passed since Link died, yet I still think about none other. I do not love my arrogant husband, who became rich by setting up a game in town, that only one man ever won. I will never love him.

I think about my lost love every moment of every day, and I cry myself to sleep at nights. Especially on those nights that Purlo decides to bed me, which is often.

He has no respect for a woman. To him, they are just items to bed and bear your sons. Link would never think that way. He loved me. He would not do anything to invade me or in any way make me uncomfitorable. Instead, I must live here, with this monster. Oh, how I love Link.

There was going to be a storm today, but it blew right over without shedding a tear.

A/N: that is the end of the sad ending. The happy one won't be up until tomorrow, as I still need to write it. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed! Oh, and, please review.


	6. happy alternate ending

A/N: Hey everybody! This is the happy alternative ending that I promised everyone! So, here goes.

Uli's POV

I looked down at the injured man I was watching over. He was thin and bony from lack of food, but the herbs that were applied to the wound seemed to be working. The cut wasn't nearly as swollen and red as it was before.

I sat in my seat next to him and took up his hand with both of mine. Then I just looked into his face. Link's breaths were getting deeper and fuller by the day, and, if he weren't so thin, pale and boney, he might have passed for sleeping.

I looked farther, down to the path leading to the little village. Advancing toward the tree house were two figures. The first was my son. Colin was now a strong sixteen years old, but never a day passed when his admiration for Link shrank. In fact, with every passing year, it seemed that the boy looked up to the warrior even more.

Holding his hand, with a basket in the other, was his sister, Melissa. She looked up to Link as well, though it was really Colin that was her hero. There was nothing more that she wanted than to be just like her older brother, who strove to be just like Link.

I soppose, that if they all got their wish, we would have a village of strong, in every sense of the word, individuals. For that was what Link was.

I looked down at Link once again, realizing that I had let go of him a while ago, and also that he was slowly lifting his eyes.

I fell to my knees beside him, and looked in his face. "Link! Link, dear, can you hear me?"

Link's POV

Link's world began to swim. Colors blended and swam, and his arm burned with excruciating pain. It felt as if someone was pulling it apart at the wound/seam. Then heard Fado say something that he didn't catch and he felt himself fall to the earth before all went silent and black.

Then, the voice changed. It was no longer Fado, who was yelling at him in panic, but Uli's, as she spoke with her voice dripping with glee.

Still, though, he couldn't make out the words. Why was Uli in the pasture, anyway? Wasn't it just him and Fado?

Next, I noticed that he wasn't in a pasture of green grass and goats, but a sea of blankets and pillows. And Uli, Colin and Melissa were next to him.

"Link!" cried Colin. "How you feeling?"

"Um.." I thought for a second in a daze. "Confused? Why am I here? Wasn't I just in the pasture with Fado? Where is Fado?" My stomach growled loudly. "When was the last time I ate anything?" I added with a chuckle.

"The last time you ate anything was almost two weeks ago, and Fado is working. I think that being here for two weeks enough to explain why you're here, exactly, but it was that wound on your arm that actually planted you her in the first place." Uli told me in one breath. "I told you to get that checked out, but you didn't listen."

"I'm alright now, though."

"Do you know what you put poor Ilia through?"

"Where is Ilia?"

"I've just sent Melissa to fetch her. She should be here any minute. In the mean time, I want you to rest, and I made you some soup. I want you to eat it, and then just rest. Here you go."

I was helped upright and handed a bowl of some really good smelling stew.

It seemed to be the most delicious thing that I'd ever tasted, but that was probably because it was the first I'd eaten in almost two weeks. Just as I finished, The door burst open and the woman of my dreams ran it, jumping into my arms. I noticed that suddenly the room was vacant but for Ilia and myself, and I'd never been happier.

What I needed was right here. You can keep your soup and your rest, all I needed was Ilia here next to me. She laid down on the bed, on her side, facing me. Her legs were curled up in a ball, but here arms were around me.

"I was so worried. You should have let me look at the wound. Look where it got you!" I could tell that she was trying for stern and authoritive, but she let a tear slip. It rolled down her cheek and she held me tighter. I didn't object. I just held on to her, too. More tears slipped, and I heard her mumble. "I was so worried. So worried." Finally she let go and looked me in the eye. "Well," she got up, but I really didn't want to let go of her. "you need your rest. I love you." And she left the room.

"I love you, too."

Three years later

I stood anxiously next to the alter, rocking on the balls of my feet. The door opened and out stepped the most beautiful woman in the world.

Her golden blond hair was pinned up in an intricate knot of braids and white ribbons. Her dress was the purest of whites, floor-length, and very simple.

It had lace sleeves and a few ruffles on the bottom, but was otherwise only decorated by a pure white sash around the middle, tied in a loose blow on the side. She was beautiful, and she was all mine, forever.

Finally, she stood just in front of me, and it seemed that Mayor Bo had a bit of trouble letting go of his daughter's arm.

Mayor Bo's POV

I was standing here, about to give away the most important thing ever to someone. My daughter would no longer belong to me, but to another man, to Link.

Exactly, this was Link. I could feel safe that Ilia was in good hands with him.

Link was brave, strong, kind, respectful, courageous, smart, well traveled, and, best of all, Link. I had known this man since the day he was born. I needed to give my daughter to someone. And there was no one that I trusted more than Link.

I would do it.

Link's POV

Then, he let go. Ilia walked up to me and took my hand. We said our vows, and I kissed her.

And Ilia was mine forever.

A/N: Hey, so, this is the end! Not great, but not all that bad for a thirteen year old! Well, I don't think so at least. Please review to tell me what you thought of the end! Hasta Lavista! Oh, and, when you review, tell me if I spelled that right.


End file.
